The presently described technology generally relates to a system and method for improved medical imaging. Particularly, the presently described technology relates to a more efficient system and method for interpreting medical images.
Medical diagnostic imaging systems encompass a variety of imaging modalities, such as x-ray systems, computerized tomography (CT) systems, ultrasound systems, electron beam tomography (EBT) systems, magnetic resonance (MR) systems, and the like. Medical diagnostic imaging systems generate images of an object, such as a patient, for example, through exposure to an energy source, such as x-rays passing through a patient. The generated images may be used for many purposes such as detecting internal defects in an object, for example. Additionally, changes in internal structure or alignment may be determined. Fluid flow within an object may also be represented. Furthermore, the image may show the presence or absence of objects in an object. The information gained from medical diagnostic imaging has applications in many fields, including medicine and manufacturing.
An example of a medical diagnostic imaging system is Picture Archival Communication Systems (PACS). PACS is a term for equipment and software that permits images and information, such as x-rays, ultrasound, computerized tomography (CT), electron beam tomography (EBT), magnetic resonance (MR), or nuclear medicine for example, to be electronically stored, communicated and displayed for viewing. Images from an exam may be viewed immediately, stored, or transmitted. The images may be viewed on diagnostic workstations by users, for example, radiologists.
Computer aided detection, (also referred to as computer assisted detection, or “CAD”) is a software tool used in medical science that supports medical practitioners such as radiologists in making interpretations and findings from medical images. Imaging techniques medical imaging systems yield a great deal of information, and a radiologist has to analyze and evaluate a great deal of images comprehensively in a short amount of time. CAD systems can scan a series of medical images for typical appearances. By scanning a series of images from a medical imaging system such as PACS, CAD can recognize patterns in the images. For example, CAD may recognize a healthy tissue pattern by scanning multiple images in a medical imaging system. Based upon the patterns, CAD can identify conspicuous sections in a particular image, for example, images that differ from the healthy tissue patterns, thereby identifying possible problem areas such as diseases, lesions, tumors or the like.
Presently, CAD findings are reported in a structured report (“SR”) that contains information about the image identifier, type of finding, pattern, size and coordinates. For example, a SR may indicate that a mammography study was performed, and that an irregularity was located at a particular coordinate address which is possibly a mass lesion. Display applications in the CAD system apply the SR on the images at the time of reading, so that the user can see the CAD findings with a simple click of a mouse button. For example, when viewing an image, a user may click a mouse button on the user interface that causes the identified problem areas to become highlighted.
During review of a CAD report, however, a radiologist cannot see how a problem area has changed over time. For example, CAD may identify a calcification mass from a mammogram study, but it does not have the ability to not how that mass has grown, shrunk or otherwise changed over time. Presently, the only way to make such an analysis is to manually look at each CAD finding in a historical study for a patient and compare them. This can be a time consuming process for a radiologist, and it gives rise to human error, for example, the radiologist may fail to identify the problem area in previously scanned images. Furthermore, ignoring a pattern growth rate for certain afflictions may cause a practitioner to misdiagnose, or fail to recognize the urgency of a particular disease.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method that allows a user to easily review the change of a problem area in a patient over time. Such a system and method may provide charts, diagrams and other data for practitioner reference. Such a system and method may assist a practitioner in providing proper diagnoses and treatments, while reducing the time necessary to review multiple medical images.